


春日芭蕾

by TwinkleYing



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkleYing/pseuds/TwinkleYing
Summary: 突然发现可以写个后续，拿来玩玩。这篇还蛮好玩的（自认为的），但流水账迹象明显，写之前重新看了前篇，再一次认定最大的凌迟就是重看自己之前写的垃圾。





	春日芭蕾

**Author's Note:**

> 突然发现可以写个后续，拿来玩玩。
> 
> 这篇还蛮好玩的（自认为的），但流水账迹象明显，写之前重新看了前篇，再一次认定最大的凌迟就是重看自己之前写的垃圾。

我认识黄仁俊是因为李东赫，这样说当然也不够准确。

那天本来是代替我小姨，去给李敏亨送资料，还是早春九点钟，我站在李敏亨学校大门口的风口上，一边受着狂风乱打，一边拨通他接不到的第四个电话，自言自语：“这孙子怎么回事，不会还没起床吧”哪怕我知道，倒也不是没这可能。

然后在我不间断骂骂咧咧惹来门口保安侧目的声中，我看见了李东赫。

“嫂子——！”我发誓，那一刻我脑子清醒的很，只是下意识行为这种东西不大受人控制，甚至大多数时候它出现的那一刻，不给人机会思考结局后果。

就比如下一刻，我被李东赫提着后颈脖教训。

“你来干嘛？找你哥？”李东赫先是白了我一眼，然后故作大人姿态地询问我，可他又是个急性子，还没等我说出个所以然就自顾自地回答“你哥这两天泡实验室，见不到，有事找你爹我，我替你这兔崽子解决。”

“喂李东赫，你就比我大一岁，不要把我当小孩儿看行不行，装啥呢我不知道你啥人啊。”我拽着双肩包愤愤不平，一巴掌拍开黏在我后颈湿热的手，将那一大沓厚重的打印文件甩在他的手上，“我姨让我给李敏亨送东西，那你给他吧。”

大抵是我语气里的愤愤不平太过孩子气，回想起来倒有些无理取闹的意味，一声轻笑从李东赫的背后传来。是那种轻悄悄地，听上去像是包含着嘲笑的意味又似乎只是不经意间地从口鼻之中挤出来的一种，当我自以为不过是一瞬间的错觉，那人发声了：“你吃饭了吗？要不要和我们去吃早饭，东赫请客喔。”

他说话时尾音还上翘，话毕整个人从李东赫的身后跳出来。这就是我第一次见到黄仁俊的场景，看上去有些荒唐和偶然。但那时我的第一印象，我至今都清晰地记得：老天这妹妹也太好看了吧——

真的不能怪我眼神不好，那时的黄仁俊还留着妹妹头，一双眼睛清澈又灵动好像抓了一大把春天塞在里面，生根发芽，脆生生的生命力好像融化在他的生命里，纯白得如同茉莉。或许这样形容太过庸俗，但黄仁俊的出现让我短短十八年世界里的审美得到新的认知。

“李东赫——你认识了这么漂亮的妹妹，为啥不早点介绍给我啊。”

我从不认为我和我表哥李敏亨在血缘上的同根性，便能让我和这个从小一同长大的呆瓜哥哥，在行为处事上有什么必然的共同点，这简直是人类遗传学上毫无必要的定律枷锁。但又不得不承认——在说话不过脑子这一优良品质上，我同他如出一辙。

问题问出口其实声音很小，但李东赫一巴掌拍上我的后背，将这件糗事放大成三个人平分的秘密。

“妹妹你个头妹妹，叫哥。” 李东赫一手豪迈地揽过黄仁俊的肩，“这都是我哥，介绍一下。我好朋友，黄仁俊。”

“舞蹈系的，跳芭蕾的我们家小天鹅艺术家。”  
“你才小天鹅，李东赫你个没文化的，”黄仁俊声音很透亮，一说话整个人都透着水似的，“不是跳芭蕾的只会小天鹅！”

再往后黄仁俊和李东赫在我面前扭打成一团。那天的结尾，是我蹭了李东赫一顿早餐，用耍赖的方式、无所不用其极的借口要来了黄仁俊的联系方式。这是我认识黄仁俊的开始。

黄仁俊的存在在我眼里太过神奇，从他第一次出现开始就带着双重性的面貌，所有的“本以为”和“并非如此”在一个人身上作效。

他看上去像是个温柔又随和的性子，偏生在往后的交往过程中，我多次亲眼见证他同李东赫吵架拌嘴像是个小炮仗燃尽了引线爆炸的模样。我以为这个世界上只有两个人能制得住李东赫，一个是他妈，还有一个是我表哥，后来理应加上一个黄仁俊。但大多数时候，黄仁俊又能够像所有第一次见他的人，留下的刻板印象那般，似乎什么请求都能够答应。笑起来的时候能够看起来小虎牙闪闪发亮，陷进去的一边梨涡是凿开了通往另外一个世界的入口，里头都是亮堂堂的物什。当然他每回他自我标榜的“照亮世界的仁俊”说出口，我会和李东赫一同笑他中二，也不得不承认他确实是这样的一个存在。

但我同黄仁俊见面的次数不多，大部分都靠李敏亨和李东赫搭桥，有时候他们这些所谓大人不嫌麻烦时，就会喊上我。对此我颇有微词，却被李东赫一句“大一的小屁孩儿你懂什么”怼回来，结果便是我自找的，一个人生着闷气。通常这时候黄仁俊就会来安慰我，整张脸荡漾开温和地笑意，说些软乎乎的话替李东赫开脱。他们两个总是这样。分饰两角——打个巴掌赏个甜枣。而当我和黄仁俊的关系有实质性的变化时，是在李东赫的生日会上。

自打我认识这位表哥的对象开始，我就知道李东赫的交际能力是远出我想象的。而当一切物化成实际，乌泱泱陌生的脸庞拥挤在一个KTV大包间内涌动时，才叫我有了实感。李东赫周旋在其间，谈笑的模样让他整个人在五彩斑斓的闪光灯下镀上光斑，是一种熠熠生辉般的耀眼。直教人下意识地认为李东赫就应当这样，在这样的位置上展现自己的魅力。

唯独可惜的是，我同黄仁俊的认生程度都在他的考虑范围之外，最终沦落成我们两人坐在包间的一角，默默对瓶喝酒——叫不上名号，花里胡哨的鸡尾酒。

“黄仁俊，你说我俩当了这么久的电灯泡，怎么在这种场合上也显得多余呢。”他早就习惯我不喊哥哥这一事实，尽管曾经我真挚地说过他更像应当被保护的对象时，遭受了一顿暴打。

“谁电灯泡啊？谁多余啊？你哥我有对象。”

我承认那日的对话如今看来跳脱地莫名其妙，而黄仁俊酒量一直以来不好，我偏头过去看他，两颊已然飘上红晕。他的眼睛仿若聚焦困难，水汪汪的。天时地利人和，黄仁俊扔下了我认识他半年以来的重磅炸弹。

他兴冲冲地从荷包里掏出手机，按亮屏幕，锁屏上是一个穿着毕业服的男孩，他解锁，是两个人的合照。还没待我仔细辨认研究，黄仁俊就藏宝似地收了起来，再开口又丢下一句不知轻重的：“帅吧，我对象。谈了…”他伸出双手摆弄修长的手指，“那么个…三四五六好多年吧，”

紧接着黄仁俊嘿嘿傻笑的模样我至今难以忘怀，是飘荡着难以散去的酸臭味没错，但更多的是他鲜少展现在人前的珍重与庆幸。那副模样让彼时的我涌上一股强烈的既视感，在并不清晰的回忆中搜寻，找到答案了，是李敏亨和我第一次聊起李东赫时的表情。我表达能力一直有限，唯独运用拙劣的类比去描述，黄仁俊满含撒娇意味地抱着酒瓶，嘴里自言自语地念叨让我心头的背叛感被这股柔情填平。

我自顾自地把那晚当作我同黄仁俊关系变质升温的一个夜晚，大抵是分享着一个有温度的秘密让我同他之间拥有更加隐秘的关联，我得以窥见世间的千万种深沉的情意。

名字是叫罗渽民，是在同一个小镇一起长大的。很难说爱从什么时候开始，但知道它不会终止，好像分享彼此的热爱也能把坎坷的思念熨平。一段关系两个人同样珍视的结果就是不让前途与未来为一时的幼稚买账，黄仁俊花上几倍气力考上如今这个专业院校，罗渽民留在本地读设计也是最好的选择。只是呵护一段关系最真挚的办法就是用真心去弥补其中的空隙。

这是黄仁俊往后同我谈及的，那会儿我刚交上第一个男朋友，李敏亨知道以后闹得把人数落了一餐，我连带着生了他们两口子好大一餐气，到头来分手以后难受作的又不甘心受他们俩责骂只好跑去找黄仁俊。他自那次生日派对之后很少谈及男友，只是不再躲藏会大大方方地在我面前通电话说些不外乎想念的酸话。那是我第一次认为他有了哥哥的模样，不是摆高姿态地分享心得。

“我们很难预料到一段关系会如何结束，是不是随时都能走到尽头可能昨天见了往后便永不相见。如果真的喜欢一个人从来不是口头上的天花乱坠，只有你真切的感受被爱，才是最重要的。”

“这个世界一切都变得太快了，能找到真心实意对你好的人很难。不要把时间浪费在毫无价值的人际关系中，你一定会在以后找到更好的。”

说起来千篇一律的道理在哭红眼眶的时间点也会触人心弦。黄仁俊是一个很好的倾听者，也是一个完美的秘密共享者。

“仁俊哥——恋爱真的好难啊。”

恋爱是真的很难。这是一个结论，是一个陈述句。我没有要把这些写进条条框框实验结果一栏，印象黑色墨迹端端正正说出不满的意思。只是作为旁观者，我看过李敏亨和李东赫吵架，很多次。尽管在我看来那些导火索实在不值一提，甚至有矫情的成分，但李东赫和李敏亨往往会吵得不可开交。相爱本身就是无法证明的伪命题，它的难度系数早已超过我的认知范围，但我却自以为是地认为黄仁俊能将它处理得当。

吃过那样啊多的苦、山水阻隔的思念，即便超越了这些，恋爱对他和罗渽民来说，也是一样难得吗？

“吵架呢，闹分手呢。”  
“仁俊最近应该是压力太大了，要联排节目好像选角受了些委屈，异地恋本来就辛苦，这种时候就是最脆弱的，也能理解吧。”

“哎，我就和自己受委屈了一样。”扔下这句话，李东赫就着急忙慌地跑向黄仁俊，开始往他手里塞纸巾，一把抱住软乎乎的身体，人还在抽泣之中颤动。

那是我第一次也是唯一一次看见黄仁俊哭。稀里哗啦地好像眼泪不要钱那样地掉，整个人哭的晕晕乎乎连鼻头都是染上红色。我只觉得手足无措，只能蹲在一旁看他搂着李东赫。

“可是真的很累啊东赫，他还凶我。可是是我受了委屈嘛…舞蹈团里那些个没用的，凭什么说把我换下来就换下来啊，我偏不，我练了这么久，我偏不。”

说话时是像小孩一般幼稚地倔强，拼命装作恶狠狠地却哭腔明显、鼻音黏连。他一张脸涨红，酸涩统统写在脸上。我突然开始讨厌起罗渽民，大抵是女生强大的共情能力在起作用，我想为黄仁俊鸣不平，那些积淀在日日夜夜，无人能诉说的委屈，他不能说给李东赫听，也不能说给我听，可当它们通过电波传递给千里之外的罗渽民时，他却无法理解。

尽管他们之间的感情有往前数十年，我所不曾知晓的甜蜜，藏在天光破晓之前，隐秘的爱恋。珍贵的东西是否要打碎，我不得而知，只是这些密密麻麻的疼痛好像也一股脑地刺在我身上。那黄仁俊呢？他会更痛吗？

恋爱真的很难，难到千言万语梗在心头，所有安慰说不出口，最后只能化作一句：“仁俊哥，你别哭了。”

我碰巧地撞见了黄仁俊的脆弱，却有幸能够见到脆弱胀大后换来盛大的美丽。最后那次演出，黄仁俊递了一张内场的票给我，他的角色最终通过自身的实力更换了回来。我要说的并非是这些。

他天生就应当跳芭蕾，天生的意思是，一个人的气质纯净到符合他所喜爱的事物，世界就会在和谐中得到平衡。我夸张到以为我能看见他谢幕时亮晶晶的眼睛里，一定装满了激动的泪水，可以当做我单方面的自以为是——李东赫说的没错，黄仁俊就是一只小天鹅。

至于黄仁俊与罗渽民的结果。用结果这个词好像不大尊重人，但听我哥说，罗渽民请了两天假硬是不远千里跑来哄人，至于黄仁俊这个软耳根的态度——结果就是，在我认识黄仁俊的这第三年春天，我被他硬拉着送他来火车站接人。

罗渽民定的是清晨靠站的列车。黄仁俊刚进到站大厅就一股脑地钻进拥挤的人群，我还没反应过来便瞧见人一个俯冲落入他人扎实的怀抱。

那是我第一次见罗渽民，瞧不清脸。

但我能够确信，他们两个在春日清晨里相拥，从两个身体之中挤压出来的亲密，  
朝阳将他们拢在一段晖色下，被爱恋的勇敢深深拥裹。

=FIN

写完发现相当流水账 以后肯定会修一修  
修的话直接替换来源


End file.
